Femslash in Space
by AFY2018
Summary: El Corp sends out their CEO and her secretary to trade with new lands when the Raza crew comes to pay them a visit.
1. Chapter 1

Kara sat at the edge of her seat. Something bothered her about the ship that'd just passed them. She stood up and walked to her navigator.

"Android, can you track the code on the ship that just passed us? I want you to check how many times we've seen it."

"Yes ma'am." The machine responded. She checked her synced systems and nodded. "We have passed this ship 20 times since we left the last port two days ago. Information on the ship is available. Would you like me to tell you?"

"Yes please." She said walking around the small room.

"Known as the Raza, it doubles as a battle and trading ship. There is no known crew on board. I will use extreme caution with it. There seems to be a police report on the Raza warning to watch out for it and report the ship. Would you like me to report?"

"No, not unless they try to attack."

"Yes ma'am."

"Thank you, Android."

Kara sat back down and watched as the machine worked. She got a message from her sister, most likely about the mission. Kara looked at her tablet and left to her quarters. She called her sister up, setting the device on her dresser. Alex answered with Maggie in the background asleep.

"Hey Alex."

"Hey, how's the trip been?"

"Good, a bit lonely but good. We'll spend about ten more days out here before we turn around. What about you?"

"Well, Mags' gonna go out tomorrow night and I'm still on leave for my leg."

"Oh, sorry about your leg. You'll still be able to work, right?"

"Of course. We've been planning by the way. I'm getting close to my release from DEO field work, I can do desk work still. I think I have about two years left."

"That's awesome! How much longer for Maggie?"

"Until she decides to stop, so I'm gonna be the one."

"Well, I love you, Alex, see you around. Tell Maggie hi for me."

"Will do."

Kara ended the call and walked back to the deck, she heard Android over the intercom and stopped in her tracks.

"The Raza is asking to board, Ms. Zor-El."

"I'll be there in a moment, until then pull them up on the intercom."

"Yes, ma'am."

Kara ran to the navigation room and sat in the captain's chair. She looked up at the video screen, pressing a button on her chair to open the dialogue. An asian woman, probably late 20s, stood in front of the Kryptonian merchant.

"Hello. Are you the captain of the Raza?"

"Yes. You can call me Two."

"So, why've you contacted us?"

"Well, we noticed that your ship has been leaking from the engine. We have an engineer on board if you want help."

"Who are they?"

Two stepped aside and a young woman, maybe 17 or 18, with teal-green hair came into view. She had nervous dark brown eyes that glanced at the screen then away.

"Five." She said in a clear voice.

"Well, I believe that we can deal with it, it looks like we can make it about four days, nearest station's only two more away. We appreciate your help." Kara said.

Two came back into the shot. "You never know what might happen, Ms. Zor-El. Something might just occur to ruin your cruise."

At that moment, Two gave off a devilish smile. At El Corp, Kara furrowed her brows and stood up, feeling a knife press against her neck. The com turned off and Android turned around, standing up to watch the attacker. Kara tried to glance over her shoulder only to feel the knife press against her throat even harder, failing to break skin.

"Such a small crew you have. Navigator and captain? Not much of a fight." The attacker said in an Irish accent.

"That's what you think." Kara responded, turning around and pulling the woman over the chair.

The attacker had green eyes and black hair. Her mouth was covered by a tight mask, her body covered mostly by a suit. She held onto the knife, typing something into a biotech piece in her right arm then looked at Android and smiled. Kara glanced over her shoulder, watching her partner shutdown.

"Even match."

"Not entirely." Kara seethed, slapping the knife out of her hand and dragging her all the way over the chair until her chin made contact with the hard floor.

The attacker groaned and rolled out of the way, standing up. She gabbed the dagger and flicked it, extending the blade into a katana. With the short sword, she tried slashing at the CEO, failing when Kara grabbed the blade and threw it to the ground, slicing her target's hand. El grabbed the tech piece in her arm and ripped out the power source. The Irish girl screamed bloody murder as her blue blood poured from her skin in a river with the battery. She fell to the ground, hugging her arm to her chest. Kara covered her mouth with her clean hand and picked up the young woman, carrying her to the medbay and laying her down.

-Half and hour earlier.-

Two stood up, pacing the floor.

"Kal, I want you to turn around and follow that ship. We're docking."

"Okay, Portia." He responded turning.

"Lena, we'll distract her, you board. Das'll shut off security and give you the signal to get on. You'll disable her android and at least knock her out. Tell us and we'll come back to pick up the cargo. Anything goes wrong and you'll call us."

"Can do." She said suiting up. "Rogue's ready to go."

"Good."

Lena cried and groaned at the searing pain in her arm and cradled the hurt ligament to her chest.

"Fuck!" She cursed.

Kara bandaged her hand, confused, but then rolled the attacker's sleeve all the way up and pressed her hand against the wound, grabbing a needle and injecting a numbing serum. She waited for the woman to calm down before she began to fix her up, leaving the power source out. She was able to stop the bleeding and stitch up her arm. The Kryptonian then picked up the partially conscious woman, bringing her to an empty cargo hold. She laid her on a cushioned seat and knelt in front of her, checking for anymore weapons. The woman came back, looking at Kara with fear. She stared down at her arm, seeing the small spots of blood.

"Who are you?" Kara asked.

"Rogue."

"No, your actual name." Though Lena didn't answer. "Fine. If you need anything just call, I'll hear."

Lena grabbed Kara's hand. "What are you?"

"I'm sorry for what I did. That was my fault. I just went berserk." She told Lena, holding her pale hand. "Now I have to fix Android."

"An android named Android?"

"She named herself that."

"Kinda lame."

"I know."

They laughed before Kara left, setting up the clear barrier and walking back to her machine. Android's eyes were black, but that was an easy fix. Zor-El smiled as she came back online.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Better. Thank you." Android responded testing the range of motion in her neck. "What of the Raza crew member?"

"I took some vials of her blood. Can you please test them?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."


	2. Chapter 2

Lena stood up in the room, her bandages still wrapped around her arm. Her heart was pounding as she panicked. Portia would kill her if they were outed. She'd have to go home to her brother. Lex was the worst. He was a pretentious dick who ran the Raza, the Courses, and the Tävling. She took a deep breath to calm herself down, sitting and trying to breath out her anxiety and fear. She felt a soft hand rest on her back. It was her captor and target holding food. She knew that there was no way she could take her down with a sneak attack. Not until she took time to actually study this alien subject. She scooted over, letting Kara sit down.

"How are you feeling?" Kara asked giving her the rations and water.

"Better. Thank you."

"It was my fault. I shouldn't've done that."

"Does that mean I'll get my source back?"

"No. I can't trust you with it yet." She answered.

"When will you release me?"

"When we strike a deal."

"What are you, a pirate?"

Kara smirked at Lena and chuckled. "How else do you think I made my business?"

Lena cocked her head to the side then nodded remembering her brother. "Not the first time I've heard that."

"What is the Raza?"

"A pirate ship. They found me, asked if I wanted to work and let me in." She lied.

"How many crew members are there?"

"Can't say, people come and go. Death, life, other work, or prison. Though listed by frequency, death prison work and life. How will this end?"

"Depends what they're giving up." Kara said as she stood up and began out, stopping and turning around. "Seeing you, beautiful, smart, witty, loyal, and quiet, but you don't fit in with what I need or want. We'll see what else there is to say after a few days." Lena watched as Kara walked out of the makeshift cell. Kara turned around again, stating, "Oh, and welcome to El Corp, Lena."

"How?" Lena breathed.

"Your blood."

"How?"

Kara pointed to her ears as she walked out. Her heart pounded in her chest. 'Where'd that aggression come from? That's not me. Why'd I attack her so brutally?' She wondered, holding her hand over her chest. Kara walked to the deck, sitting in the captain's chair.

"Hey Android, can you please call Kal-El?"

"Yes ma'am."

After a short while, Kal allowed the call through. He hadn't trimmed his beard in probably two weeks making his facial hair more scraggly. He was wearing a trim navy blue suit with a dark gray tie.

"Hey Kara. What's up?"

"I was wondering, what do you know about the Luthors. Does it ring a bell?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I stumbled upon someone with that name. How do you know them?"

"Lex. He's a menace. Owns an untraceable pirating company he covers up with a tech corporation. I'm still trying to catch him in a loop. He's smart. Was it him?"

"No, someone named Lena. She does have a piece in her arm. Hacking tech I think."

"Who's it from?"

Kara went to the android and took Lena's power source, reading the brand. "Luthor Corporations." She said shaking her head. "Does he have a sister or cousin?"

"I don't know. I'll check what I have on them."

"Android?"

The machine looked at her, checking through her databases. "Mother, father, a cousin. Male. An Aunt and uncle; deceased. No history of transition." She reported.

"Okay." Kal started. "So I do have many mentions of Lena. A secret adopted sister. She was from Ireland, Earth C-61. When she was about five she became a Luthor. Everything's on paper though. Here's some pictures I've caught of her and Lex." He informed her, sending them over.

Kara flipped through them, recognizing the woman. "That's her."

"Well, be careful of trackers. Luthors are worth billions. Everyone wants that fortune."

"Anything on Lex that you've found specifically with the Raza."

"Is it a ship?"

"Yeah."

"Then no. I haven't gotten anywhere close to those."

"Okay, well she came from the Raza. I saw three women. Two who call themselves Two and Five and then the Luthor."

"Thank you. I'll report it." He told her typing on the keyboard. "What's it been like?"

"With Lena? Other than trying to kill me when we met, fairly civil. I took out her power source so she's cut off the Raza. She seems pleasant. More scared for now."

"Watch out for her, she may be a trap."

"Don't worry, Android's already called in the ship."

"Okay. Be careful, love you."

"Love you too Kal."

They ended their call, Kara frowning as she walked to Android. She sighed and rested a hand on their shoulder.

"Can I see Lena?"

The machine nodded and pulled up the feed. The young black haired woman was sleeping on the cheap furniture, curled up with her face hidden in the cushions.

"I want you to keep this up at all times. I need to study her."

"Yes ma'am."

Kara walked to her chair and thought about their next move.


	3. Chapter 3

Portia walked around the bridge. Das was sitting in the corner working on some broken pieces of the Raza. Kal was navigating the ship, trying to find El-Corp. They hadn't yet heard from Lena, maybe she was controlling the ship, but then she'd call them. The apprehension rose in all of the crew, scared that they might get caught. Lena was a great worker, so this was very weird. Portia stopped and walked to Kal.

"Call her, please."

"Okay." Kal pulled up her com, trying to reach her. Again he tried. Then again. "Straight to disconnect."

"Okay, let's get them back in our radar. We need to close in on them."

Kara watched Lena sleep in the room. She frowned turning off the com and going to the room. Zor-El walked up to the pad and turned off the barrier, making her way to Lena. She knelt next to her, gently waking her. The dark green eyes opened, and watched her captor closely.

"I feel as though I can trust you more." Kara began. "I'm taking you to one of our extra rooms. More comfortable, same security."

"You trust very quickly."

"It's easy when you know you can over power anyone."

"Really? In every situation Miss El?"

Kara held out her hand, helping Luthor up and leading her to her new room. She opened the door and let Lena walk in, stepping under the archway. Luthor smiled and climbed onto the bed.

"Wow, this is even more amazing."

"We're stopping at a station in five hours. We need rations, you can leave or stay. Your choice. If you stay, we're adding you to the crew. No prior info."

"Really? I'll think about it."

"Please do. We don't need hostage negotiations, Miss Luthor. Sleep well, we'll ring you when it's time."

"Thanks Ms. El."

"Zor-El or Kara, please."

"Okay." She answered, asking as Kara left, "Why the change of heart?"

"You seem like you want to be free. I know what that feels like."

Lena watched her leave, furrowing her brows and pulling the cover up as she began to drift off. Kara walked to the bridge again, sitting in her chair.

"You're showing much courtesy to Miss Luthor."

"I've been in her place. Are you happy, Android?"

"Happiness is a quality I don't possess. I've been built with an algorithm to provide safety to the cargo and crew as well as having very little emotional attachment only protecting those I must."

"Hmm… when we dock, I'm gonna get you something I think you'll like."

Android cocked her head to the side, but continued to fly the ship. Kara smiled and walked to her quarters, sleeping on the comfy bed. She quickly drifted off into a deep slumber.

Her dream was so beautiful with little colour, only splotches of vivid reds and blue. The dream was on her old planet, playing with her infant cousin, Kal. They were young kids at the time. Something happened, cracks appeared on the planet. She swept up Kal and held him close. She tried to run but the cracks followed her. Then Kara slipped and fell. She stopped though. Looking up, a young woman grabbed her arm, pulling her up. She was wearing a mask, hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Lena!" She exclaimed, embracing the young woman after getting back on land.

Kara woke up, holding her covers tightly. Only four minutes before her alarm rang, Kara laid there, wanting to continue, but knowing that she had to wake Lena up soon. The clock rang loudly. She clicked it off and got up, changing into her street clothes. Kara went to the guest room and knocked on it. She heard Lena groan and tell her to come in. The blonde opened the door and saw the young Luthor with her black hair down. The straight locks fell to her shoulders.

"We're getting docked. Once we're off the ship, you can make your choice."

"Okay." She shrugged. Lena got up out of the bed and grabbed her shoes, putting them on. "I'll be ready to go when you are."

"Good."

Kara left for the bridge, sitting down while Android docked the ship. She connected to her vendor and confirmed their purchase as their delivery boys waited to get the cargo. The young CEO walked to the guest room again and unlocked the door, leading The Luthor to the mediocre citadel. She stood outside of the ship, hands in her pockets.

"So this is goodbye Luthor."

"Same to you." She began, turning around. She stopped and turned back, holding up a hand. "Though. I know that my brother will find me, so I'd like to take up your other deal."

"You actually want to stay?"

"I need to be in constant motion either way. Why not with a clean record? So how long are we staying?"

"About two or three days. We need to restock and talk with our vendors here. Android's staying on board though. She likes to rest and be there."

Kara walked to a store, stepping up front. She rapped on the wooden counter, a beautiful creature stepping up. She wore many earrings which shimmered like stars. Her skin was very dark, almost pitch black compared to the Kryptonian.

"Halon." She greeted them.

"Halt, Їsha. Dug lur yool tesh, nome?"

"Eh, Yloo, Zor-El" She responded, going away.

"What were you speaking?" Lena asked Kara.

"Bersk. It's an interesting language. Easy too. No conjugations, very simple phrases and the people are extremely kind."

"What did you ask for?"

"A… book."

"Why that?"

"It's for a friend. I also have to confirm her next purchase of goods."

"What's her business?"

"Tech. She buys grains from my business and I buy her products and ship them out."

Lena walked around the store, checking out the latest computer pieces, both bio and mechanical. She picked up a few pieces from a box, looking at the tiny shimmering card in her hand. Kara continued to talk to the woman behind the counter, pulling her wallet from her pocket and paid for the 'book'. Her friend held out a clipboard and handed it to the businesswoman. She signed off on a few things and bid good day to the two women. Kara held the case under her arm as they walked around town.

"That doesn't look like a book." Lena commented.

"In Bersk, books or tech books are like upgrades. I'd asked her before we came to get a few ship upgrades Android suggested."

"What's next?"

"Well, we're going to an El Corp site."

"Wait, should I go in?"

"If you're comfortable with it yeah."

"Why not. I've always wanted to see where the magic happens."

"Kinda. This group just informs me on connections and deals. What does your crew do?"

"Robs cargo ships and sells their goods on the black market."

"How's the ship?" Portia asked.

"Docked for now. Maybe a half hour away."

"Good." She responded, walking to Das. "You ready to search for her?"

"To search yes, but I don't think I can track her. I can't find her battery. It's not activated and hasn't been for a while. I have a radar which will tell me when it's on again."

"Okay. We have to look for her. Should we start on their ship?"

"Yeah." Das sighed standing up. "We should, I'll break in and keep watch."

"Okay. Kal, I'll ring you when to start up the ship."

"Yes ma'am." He said getting up to stretch.

Das pulled on her brown hood as they walked out of the ship. Portia closed the door as they entered the small citadel. Shops of all kinds littered the walls with small kiosks in the center. They'd docked in the tech district, perfect to find their target. The captain of the ship walked through the crowd, keeping her ear piece on as she and Das separated, meandering towards the El Ship. The young green haired girl hacked the docking panel and walked in with Portia at her heels. They walked up the low ramp and broke into the ship again.

"You'd think they'd want to bump up security." Portia sighed walking on board.

"They did." Android answered pointing a gun at the intruders.

"Shit. Five?"

"On it." She answered.

"I'm too strong for that." Android told them, grabbing Portia's collar and lifting her up. "You'd better leave."

"Where's Rogue?" The leader asked

"Gone. She left. Running around Iresod I suppose."

"Iresod? You never stopped there. She's here right? Trapped?"

"No." Android answered carrying Portia out the dock. "Find her in the citadel."

Das jogged into the ship, checking the rooms for Lena. After five minutes, she ran back out. "She's not there, Two."

"Dammit." She muttered.

Android carefully set her down and waited for the green haired girl to leave as well.

"We need to eliminate her. She's gone."

"Why do you feel the need to end her life?" Android asked.

"She's always been shady, we only took her in for… reasons. Come on Five." Two muttered turning around.


	4. Chapter 4

"Why aren't you scared of me?" Lena asked Kara.

"Because you're not scary. You're kind and forced to do things you don't want to."

"But I could still steal or hack."

"Hacking ehh. Not without your biotech. But you couldn't steal anything. You barely took the food I gave you without first wanting to give something in return. Your eyes tell a different story than your words."

"I wasn't sure if it was poisoned?" She lied.

Kara smiled. "You're funny, you know."

Lena looked down and smiled a bit in response. She glanced around the hallway they walked down. There were some pictures here and there on the light blue walls, a few of them were pictures of sponsors and powerful clients. They walked into an office near the end of the corridor. Kara walked behind the desk, searching through the drawers.

"So, what does that upgrade do?" Lena asked meandering around the room.

"Oh yeah, I still need to give her that. Well it allows her to be less tied to her algorithm." She explained.

"Wouldn't it impair her?"

"Not really. She'd still think for the ship and the company, she would gain empathy and even sympathy." Kara stated pulling out a tablet.

The young businesswoman stretched it, signing off on a few screens and turning it off again.

"What do you want to do after this?" She asked Lena.

"Oh, I don't know. I just… I'm still confused. Why do you trust me so much?" Lena asked a bit flustered.

"You're not like the others. Two's your leader your brother owns the company. You're just a pawn to them, but so much more to what I need."

"I thought you said you didn't need me?"

Kara placed the tablet back and looked back up to her. "That was before I could trust you, Lena." The young Luthor nervously clenched her jaw as she looked at Kara's bright blue eyes.

"I trust you, too." Lena began. She sighed and continued. "I'm not gonna lie, I've done a bit of research on you. Born on Krypton and when you were 13 you planet died, leaving you and Kal-El. You took care of each other, becoming world renowned reporters and creating your own company. You're an amazing influence on the universe, exposing corrupt people and organization." Lena thought for a moment more. "Are you keeping me to get some dirt on my brother?"

"No. You're different Lena." She answered standing up. Kara walked around the desk and opened the door. "Look, there's this really nice resturant. We can continue to talk about trust there, then we'll head back to the ship. And Lena, if you ever want to leave you can, it's your choice."

"I know, but this is the safest place for me." Lena confided.

Kara nodded. "Let's go." She said with a small smile.

"What's wrong Portia?" The captain heard Das ask.

"Nothing, why?" She answered turning toward the green-haired girl.

"You just seen a bit quieter than usual." Das said walking up to Portia.

The older woman looked down at the photo in her hands. She sighed and showed Das. "When I was younger, I met this beautiful woman, Irena Shaw. She protected me from the other doctors. She stole me really."

"She looks like the android."

"I know. I don't know why though. Maybe it's just a coincidence, but I remembered her and… I had to look again."

Das nodded and left the somber captain to her memories, escaping to her little hideaway. She took out a small tablet from her jacket pocket and expanded it, looking up the woman Portia was talking about. She found a fair amount on her, seeing articles mostly on robotics and awards she was given. Opening a few articles.

'Engineer of the Year: Dr. Irena Shaw.

Nicknamed 'Mother of Androids' for a good reason. Dr. Shaw has put robotics to a new level challenging our interaction with these machines by making them humanoids. These robots are absolutely amazing. By using the roots of VI, Dr. Shaw has changed the future by creating a fully functioning crew member that only needs to be charged up. Rachell Tyler got to sit down with the inventor for a show interview.

Rachell Tyler (RT): Welcome Doctor.

Irena Shaw (IS): Thank you for having me.

RT: So, how does it feel to be the official Engineer of the Year?

IS: Really amazing. I could only dream of even being interesting when I was child.

RT: So, what gave you the idea of creating such advanced robots?

IS: When I was younger, my parents had a VI in the house that I always imagined as a family member, but my parents only thought of it as a machine.'

Das skipped through the article, skimming the interview. She stopped about halfway through and continued.

'RT: So any projects in the near future?

IS: I've been commissioned to work on cyborg and hopefully created a functioning AI.'

Das looked up and cocked her head.

"Portia." She whispered.

"Oh wow, this is amazing." Lena said eating the food on her plate.

"I always love coming here. Not too fancy and the food is filling." Kara said digging into her meal.

The young Luthor finished her meal first, wondering why she ate it so fast. "I can never hold back, that was absolutely fantastic. Thank you so much, Kara."

"No problem."

"Are there any clubs around here?"

"Oh yeah. They have a street lined with clubs. They call it Luminescent Lane. There's a rave club, regular bars, um… oh there's this really nice bar around there that plays really good music and it never gets too crowded. It's a fun place to go." Kara suggested, finishing her meal.

"Let's go there."

"Alright, let's go then."

Kara paid the bill and walked to the bar with Lena by her side. They entered the bright club, booming music with many people dancing in the middle of the dance floor. Kara paid for their entry and began towards the crowd. The music was fluid yet danceable. The lyrics weren't in english, but the singer was impassioned with the song. Lena began dancing, nodding her head and moving to the music as the song took over her thoughts and body. Kara smiled and watched, dancing a bit as well. Those surrounding them were a mix of humans, and winged creatures as well as some other creatures Kara couldn't remember. She felt a hand brush her cheek and then grab her hand. Glancing up, Zor-El looked at Lena as she pulled her close, dancing only inches away. She smiled and danced a bit more, letting go and living in the moment with the Luthor. The music slowed a bit more, less jumpy and more calming. Not for Kara though, neither Lena, as her heart beat faster, getting closer to the new crew member. The human wrapped her arms around Kara's shoulders and brought her face only centimeters away. Kara leant in closer, her lips brushing against Lena's, then pulled away. Lena looked up at her new crew member, face red with blush and not looking up at the Luthor.

"Do you want to get out of here?" Lena asked over the music.

Kara nodded and looked up, her pupils dilated and her cheeks still flush. "Yeah."

They left the beautiful booming bar and went to the docks. The streets were still filled with many different races just like the bars and residential areas. The two young women pushed their way through the crowds and got to the ship. Kara unlocked the door and walked up the ramp and on board. She pulled out the upgrade and walked to Android's post.

"Android?" Kara asked.

"Yes?" Her voice asked coming through the intercom.

"I got you something. Where are you?"

"In the loading bay. Inventory and updating Mr. Kal-El. I should be back in a few moments."

"Okay, just ring me when you're ready." She said setting the upgrade on the panel then turning to Lena. "Our next stop is Colu about five days away."

"Okay, will you keep the lock on my door?"

"No, but Android will alert me of anything she sees."

"Okay." Lena chuckled. "Well, I guess this is goodnight."

"Night."

Lena smiled and went to her room, closing the door. Kara watched her, turning around and going to the deck, sitting down and watching the stars as she sat in the dock. She sat up and went to the navigator's seat, starting the ship and getting ready to leave. The young Zor-El began her journey to Colu. Her heart was still pounding as she thought about the scene in the club. They were so close and she pulled away. Why did she pull away? She is just a stranger, but just imprinted on her. Maybe it was those eyes? Or her smile? Maybe her voice and laugh when they have fun? Her curiosity? Kara shook her head and continued to watch the stars.

"You had something for me?" A monotone voice asked.

"Oh Android!" Kara exclaimed turning around and jumping up. "Yes, I got you a little upgrade you've been wanting."

"Is it the emotional upgrade?"

"Yeah. Want me to install it?"

"Will I still be able to work while it's installing?"

"No, but I'll take over for now. You need to power up anyway." Kara told her companion.

"Okay."

Kara smiled and stood up, taking the upgrade on the desk and working on Android. She and Android walked to her room and powered down the machine. The business woman sighed and walked back to the deck, resting in the chair as she monitored their path. She heard a beeping and the sound of a tablet turning on with a message. Kara turned around and walked to the device, looking at what was sent to her.

'From: Alexander Luthor

Subject: Our Little Secret

Dear Zor-El,

I know that you have my sister with you. I've called off Raza and my other crews, but I am tracking your ship and will always be watching her. If she tells anyone about our business, I will come clean about everything. It's our little secret, Miss El, you should be concerned too because this all affects you as well. I hope you're enjoying her company.

Lex.'

"Fuck." Kara cursed setting it down. She heard it ring again, seeing Lex.

'Subject: Show this to Lena.'

Kara furrowed her eyebrows and walked to Lena's room, knocking softly on the door.

"Come in." Lena said through the door.

Kara entered the room holding the device in the crook of her elbow. "There's something you should know."

"What is it?"

Kara gave Lena the tablet, answering, "Lex knows where we are. Good news, though, he'll leave us alone." Lena nodded as she read the message. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"It's not your fault." Lena muttered closing it and setting it on the bed. "He's too smart to fall for anything." She continued, resting her head in her hands. "I just feel like I've been wrapped more times than a bad christmas present." She confided in a mutter.

"No you're not. You're perfect and nothing can change how I see you. The people you grew up with have no affect on you. Your brother doesn't define you." Kara comforted, sitting next to Lena.

"How do you know?"

"I trust you." She said, holding her tightly. "You have a new family, Lena. You can rely on us. We love you."


	5. Chapter 5

Kara woke up, her eyes to the ceiling. She shifted on her side, spotting a black curtain of hair facing away from her. The young blonde slid off the bed, trying not to wake the Luthor. She opened the door and went to the deck where Android was working.

"Morning." Kara yawned walking to the navigator's desk.

'Good Morning, Kara." The Android happily greeted, turning around in her chair.

"Morning. How did the upgrade go?"

"Smoothly, I didn't know what emotions felt like until I now."

"That's great! What are you feeling now?"

"Happiness I believe. Thank you for the upgrade."

"No problem."

"Morning." A soft and tired voice greeted.

"Hey, how'd you sleep?"

"Very well, thank you. So, what's on today's schedule?"

"Just flying right now. I'll check my inbox later to see if we need to make any stops on the way. Why don't you follow me. I might have a job for you."

"Okay." Lena nodded.

Kara lead Lena down the corridor, to the back of the ship. There was a small station where someone could work. She turned around leaning against the desk and fixed her hair.

"How well do you know ships?"

"I can watch over the engine and make sure nothing goes array, if that's what you mean."

"Exactly. Oh, one more thing before I forget. I have something you might like. Follow me again."

Lean smirked and shoved her hands in her pockets, following the blonde down the hallway to the medbay. She looked around the light blue room and glanced at the different vials and medical instruments.

"So, I have an extra source here. If you want, I can put it in for you."

Lena looked down at her arm and drug her finger down the scabbed tissue on her forearm. Kara took her hand and furrowed her eyebrows.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Lena comforted. "I'd like that. When should we do it?"

"Doesn't matter to me. Whenever you want."

"Okay then, why not now?" Kara shrugged walking over to grab some supplies. "Lay down."

The young Luthor sat on the bed and looked down at her arm. Kara came back, cold hands gloved as she carried the plate of tools. She sat down and took Lena's arm, numbing it and waiting for the serum to work as sge warmed up the laser and prepped the ink. Kara pinched Lena's skin, tapping her nerves and bone. She took the scalpel and cut through her forearm, cleaning the blood and inserting the source. She turned it on and closed up the wound, placing the dye on her arm and taking the laser to activate the ink. After about a half hour of that, Kara turned off the machine and stood up.

"It should be better now."

"Thanks doc." Lena smiled. "So why did you do it, why not android?"

"I did this to you, I should help you, too." Kara explained. "If you're human, why is your blood not red?"

"I'm a modified human." Lena explained, looking at her arm and testing her movements and mechanics for damage. "I was born on Earth C-61, but when the Luthors adopted me, they started to do tests."

"What did they do?" Kara asked sitting down next to Lena.

"My eyes have been enhanced to see 20/20, high gamma rays, and increased blood flow, hence the blue blood."

"Wouldn't you die if your blood was tampered with?"

"Well they mixed it with some weird liquid and changed my dna so it would replenish with this blood in under a day."

"What about the tech?" Kara asked pointing at the lit up device.

"Hacking tech. They originally put it in when I was 18, and continuously upgrade it every 5 years."

"What edition is this?"

"Second. I'm scheduled for another one in four years. Well was."

"Do you miss them? The crew or you family?"

"I miss Five, maybe even Six, but he didn't talk that much. Two was like a mom to me. But my parents adopted me as a test dummy and backup in case Lex died, so I have little in common with them." Lena confessed. She smirked and chuckled nervously. "I've never done this before."

"Done what?"

"Opened up to someone. It's nice, but a bit weird, too." She explained looking down.

Kara held Lena's pale hand and squeezed it gently. "If you ever need anything, just ask."

The young Luthor nodded and hugged Kara. She tucked her head into the blonde's neck, threading her arms through her arms and grabbing her shoulders.

"Thank you, Kara. I couldn't ask for a better person to have in my life." She whispered.

Zor-El pulled back, closing her eyes and moved her hand up to the back of Lena's neck. She felt the brunette slide her hand over the her other hand. Her fingers slid through the dark locks as she pulled Lena in. She looked up and opened her eyes to look into those light green eyes. Kara leant in, intertwining her free hand with Lena's, closing the gap quickly as they gently kissed.

Portia sat on the low bed, grabbing the picture of her and Irena again. She thought about all the moments they shared, even though their time together was rather short.

~12 Years Earlier~

"Come on Shaw. We've been here for hours, that's all we do. We just stay here and move from place to place every few days." Portia beckoned, grabbing the blonde's arm. "Let's go out! Have fun! That's why we're here."

"Well, we're here to hide. We can't be seen, not yet."

The test subject kissed her, bringing her hand up to her jaw and pulling her close. "If we're free, then we're gonna act free."

"Fine." She answered blushing. "Where to?"

"Anywhere, really. I just want to explore, I want to learn about the universe. They never taught me about the beauty of the world we live in." She enthusiastically told her. "I want to get a ship and explore the galaxy. I want to live everywhere. I want to learn the languages and cultures. I want to be free to do what I want. Whatever we want, Irena."

"Okay. I saw some job postings at the bar down the way. How does that sound?"

"Good if they have something I want."

Irena smirked and pecked her before grabbing her belongings and dressing. She pulled on her boots and waited for her partner in crime.

"What if someone sees us?"

"Then I'll protect you."

"What about the work, what if they catch us?"

"Sweetie, don't worry. Just live in the moment." Portia said pulling on her jacket and grabbing her gun. "If anything happens, I'll protect you with my life."

Irena stood up and nodded, shrugging as she unlocked the door and walked to the main floor of the citadel. Portia took her hand and intertwined their fingers, kissing the back of her hand. She pulled her close, a wide smile on her face. Her heart beat quickly as they got ready for their new adventure. She couldn't really remember the last time that she'd been outside. Maybe when she was a young teen. 12 or 14 when the scientists took her out as a test. They always treated her like a lab rat, not a human. Not until she turned 21 and met Doctor Shaw. She was brought on after her old caretaker passed away. From the first day, Shaw was different than everyone else. She talked with her, got to know her, let her live while still under watch. Doctor Irena Shaw, the woman who permanently changed her life. The woman Portia loved more than anyone else in the world.

"Where are you?" The scientist asked.

"I'm just remembering back before we left. I was so miserable. I thought there was nothing left that I would just spend my life behind those walls."

Irena squeezed her hand and pulled her along to the local bar. "Now we're gonna live outside those walls."

The two woman walked down the busy streets, watching the many humans from the different colonies as well as a few other humanoids and martians who had small kiosks. The bar was large, more like some kind of meeting house or an unofficial embassy than a local bar. There was a 6 foot wall of job postings neatly organized and laid out for all to read. Irena looked over for more of the constantly moving jobs rather than the hard labor work. She found a few at the end. Portia looked at the ad, something about cargo shipping crews for a few of their ships. Some Company called Alexander & Co. Brewery and Jewelry, obscure, and a random combo, but a great way spread out their company, too.

"How does this sound?" She asked pointing to the ad.

"Okay." She answered. "Sign us up."

Portia pressed the 'Sign Up' button twice for her and Irena. They got two small info tabs and a signature sheet.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry." Kara breathed, pulling away, but only looking at their intertwined hands.

Lena shook her head and tipped up the blonde's chin, tugging her back in. "Don't be." She whispered between their kisses.

Kara pulled her closer, sliding her hand down to Lena's knee and leaning in closer. The latter pulled her hands up to her crew member's jaw, tilting her head a bit. She pulled away, glancing at Kara before leaning back.

"Thank you for fixing my piece, Kara." She said standing up and going to her post.

Kara placed her hands to her lips and leant back, watching the brunette walk away. 'Does she not like me?' She thought. 'No, she kissed back. Maybe surprise?' Kara bit her lip and washed her hands before leaving for the bridge. She saw Android writing down something as she worked and peeked over her shoulder.

"Portia Lin. Who's that?" Kara asked.

"I don't know. It just came up in my head and I can't forget it. It's like I'm remembering things I have never done." Android explained. "They're sad but happy what do you call those feelings?"

"Well we call them nostalgia, but that shouldn't be happening. I can get a better one for you, Android."

"Not yet. Maybe this is a part of the process."

"Maybe… I'll still contact her anyway." Kara noted to herself.

~8 Years Ago~

"What are you doing Shaw?" The doctor asked.

"I'm making plans." She explained to the young man.

"Looks like you."

Shaw hacked a bit, messing up the sketch. She sighed and erased the line. "If I can't live, then I'll just continue on in a different form."

"I thought you said that you shouldn't be so vain and name things after yourself?" He smiled injecting a fluid into her shoulder. "Change of heart?"

"You could say that." She smiled looking down at the schematics.

He pulled out the needle and placed a patch on her arm. "Why then?"

"I don't know. I guess blind hope. You know that girl, Portia?"

"The Raza girl?" He smiled as he checked her file.

"Yeah." She trailed off writing a note down.

"Is it going to be a present for her?"

"Yeah."

"You miss her don't you?"

"Of course. I haven't seen her in forever." She sighed closing the program and looking in the mirror across the room. "But I don't want her to see me like this." She commented looking at the frail figure staring back at her.

"I'm sorry Shaw."

"It's not your fault."

The doctors sat in silence for a while, looking at Irena's reflection.

"I can help you make the machine." He offered.

"Thank you Zor-El." She said hugging him.

"There shouldn't be anything wrong with her. Why else would Uncle Zor-El trust her with you?" Clark told her, rifling through some documents. "Look, I'll go into his files and see how he got her and as the creator how to fix her."

"What are you working on?" Kara asked.

"I got an offer from another processor for a better price. We should really take it into consideration."

"Are you sure."

"Yes." He said looking up from the file. "Why?"

"I mean is it really that necessary?"

"Yes, it saves us money, Kara. Why are you so wary?"

"It might be difficult."

"Why? Rrehdtæ rivas rip podh? Tagehd udol?" He asked switching to his Kryptonese.

(What did you do? Something bad?)

"Zha, zhadif, Kal-El."

(No, never, Kal-El.)

"Then it shouldn't be a problem."

Lena heard the young woman talking. Curious she peeked in on the Kryptonian, squinting to see a man on the screen.

"Chadoruhsh khap gehd… Luthor." Kara hissed at him, pissed off.

"Rraostae?" Kal-El asked, shaking his head in disbelief. "Nahn oivis, Lena?"

Kara turned around, looking at the Luthor, shaken. "Zhi, nahn zhed." Her tone changed, something about her posture was more relaxed than tense as she looked at Lena. She turned back around to her cousin. "Riv gehd, Kal-El." She finished, ending the call and shaking her head. "I'm sorry Lena."

"What about?"

"You'll find out soon."

"What are you doing?"

Kara glanced away, not wanting to answer her. She stood up and walked past Lena as she made her way to the bridge. Lena followed Kara to the deck, confused by the young woman's words. She sighed and looked down at her piece, scratching her three day-old wound lightly. Lena bit her lip and grabbed Kara's hand, pulling her close as she pressed her against the wall.

"Lena." The Kryptonian whispered.

"You can tell me anything."

"Lena." She repeated as a warning.

"Come on, Kara." She pressed, dragging her lips against the blonde's neck, nipping at her skin.

"I'm sorry, but no. I just want to wait in case it doesn't actually matter." Kara explained, gently pushing Lena back. "Don't push me on it, Lena. It's none of your business."

"Then why'd you apologize?"

"It doesn't concern you yet then."

Lena huffed and backed away so Kara could continue to work.

"Stop looking for her." Lex said to the Raza crew.

"Why?" Portia asked.

"She is none of your concern. I have my men looking for her. They're bringing her to me."

"Why not us?"

"I need you to go on another mission, not distracted with my sister."

"But-"

"It's in the contract, Portia you do what I say. Or have you forgotten the price?"

Portia clenched her jaw, trying to control her emotions. "Fine. What's our next mission?"

"I need you to track down a few tech corps on Colu for me."

"Okay. Send over the details and we'll go." She confirmed turning away from the screen as it close and walked to her room for the message.

Das followed close behind. "Are you okay?"

"Yes." She muttered continuing down the hallway. "Are you still gonna find Lena?"

"Of course. She maybe a Luthor, but she's still our crew member. We can't let Lex get to her first."


	7. Chapter 7

~6 Years Ago~

"Is she ready?" Zor-El asked.

"Almost." Shaw answered as she wired the computer into the machine's body, connecting it to the main gear.

He stood up, holding the deadweight of the inactive android. Zor-El watched as the weak genius shakily, yet carefully, wired her creation. He cocked his head to the side as a dim light slowly flickered to life with a soft green glow. Then another light magenta then indigo and soon a rainbow of colours covered the back panel that Shaw worked on. Her eyes lit up, the corneas flashing white as her irises turned brown to match the creator's. The android stood up straight and turned her head to the side, glancing at the Kryptonian doctor then to the scientist.

"Hi, sweetie." Shaw began, a great smile on her face. "How do you feel?"

The android touched her face, cocking her head to the side. "Fine...what is my first job?"

Shaw huffed quietly as she heard the monotone voice filter through the machine. "What is your name?"

"... Android." She replied turning to the doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm Irena Shaw. This is Doctor Zor-El."

"Hello."

"Hi." Zor-El greeted, "She seems a bit stiff."

"I noticed." The scientist agreed. "She should say her name is mine. Why can't she remember? I might have a solution to this. I could use one of my old upgrades to activate the personality."

"How long could that take?"

"... To perfect her… too long." She confided.

"Let's try the upgrade then. Maybe it's what the android needs."

"Maybe." She answered disheartened. "What's wrong?" She asked herself.

"I'm sorry I'm not what you want." Android apologized looking back at her creator.

"It's not your fault. I can fix the mistake I made." She comforted the new machine.

"What's wrong?" Kara asked Android.

"Nothing." She lied looking at the stars from her desk.

"I know what it looks like when something is wrong. You may not be human, but you sure act like one."

"I guess that's the thing." She told her, standing up. As she walked to Kara, she continued, "I feel like I have a whole life shoved inside my head and I'm just now remembering it all. I have these thoughts but nothing to connect them to. All these emotions, but no reason behind them. I feel like someone or thing is trying to take control over me. I just don't know what and I want to see."

Kara stood up and hugged the machine. "It's okay. How about you take a break while you work this out. You've done so much for me these past years, you need a rest."

"I'm an android. I don't need sleep."

"You know what I mean. Think this through while we're en route."

Android nodded and left the deck, going back to her recharging pod. She stood in the pod, not turning it on yet as a memory flashed before her eyes. Sadness… Why? She went back to the emotion and memory and slowed it down.

~Memory Storage: pjct001_ms0051~

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Irena asked Lex.

"I mean that a deal was made, room was lost, ship's all ready to leave by tomorrow, you pick a reason. You're on the Tävling, no questions. We need you on that ship. You have a week before you're off. Now leave before I get an even worse migraine."

"What do you mean by deal?"

"Dwarf Star Technologies." He said dismissively standing up.

"How did yo-"

"I know everything Miss Shaw." He told her in a bored sighed. "I can also protect you. You see I know that they're after you. I also know that they want Rebecca. Portia? Whatever she calls herself. They said I could keep you for my highest crew while I keep your creation on the Raza. It's safer, trust me. They said as long as you two aren't together, they'll let her survive."

"This makes no sense. Aren't we basically disposable to you?"

Lex shrugged and nodded. "It makes it more fun for me. I always love drama."

"I want out." She said standing up slowly.

"Sadly that's not your choice. You leave when you die."

"I'd rather die than never see Portia again."

"... No." He said furrowing his brows. "You can say your goodbyes now because you won't see her again."

"You're insane."

"No, just bored." He huffed sitting back down. "You can go ahead and see yourself out."

Irena clenched her jaw and walked out, going to find Portia. She walked out of the building, jogging to their apartment. As she unlocked the door, she found Portia sitting at the table, watching something on the news. The ex-lab rat looked up and smiled.

"How'd it go?"

Irena looked down, trying to keep her sorrow in check. "We're… not going to be on the same ship."

Portia turned off the show and walked over to her girlfriend. "What do you mean?"

"I'll be on the Tävling."

"Well, that can't be too bad. We can meet up between missions." She comforted, wrapping an arm around her back.

Irena shook her head. "Not according to Luthor. Apparently, our past is finally catching up to us."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Besides, we're living our dream. Albeit apart, but at least we're free, right." Portia furrowed her brows, leaning in to kiss Irena. "I can't… I'm sorry. I just… I don't want to make it harder to say goodbye."

"Why can't we just shirk our responsibilities and run."

"I don't want to run forever, Portia. I want to have a reliable life. You were right. We didn't escape to hide. We escaped to be free and with this, we are protected from Dwarf Star."

"I want to explore with you." Portia whispered, broken.

Irena sighed, tears in her eyes. She quickly kissed her, wrapping her arms around her neck and pulling her close. She could feel warm tears slowly trickle down her cheeks before pulling away.

"I love you." Portia breathed, finally crying.

"I love you, too." Irena took a deep breath before leaving.

~End Of Memory~

"Oh my god." Android muttered.


	8. Chapter 8

"Okay, so I have everything we need to trade with the coluans." Android told her owner, only paces behind her. "I have the paperwork and am ready to move the supplies on your command."

"Perfect. Thank you Android. How are you?"

"I've been having memories of someone who looks just like me. They're sad but hopeful. I'll tell you more when you get back."

"Okay. I'm gonna get Lena. See you around." Kara smiled, walking to Lena's room.

She lightly knocked on the door, fixing her formal kryptonian suit, holding a similar in her other hand.

"Come in."

Kara opened the door. Lena was wearing a new long sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans. She walked up to the young woman and handed her the suit.

"They usually wear clothes like this. There's a tank top in the closet."

Lena held up the black suit with emerald green trim and looked at the El family emblem. She smiled and set it on her bed, pulling off her clothes and searched the closet as Kara waited.

"Why is this black?" She asked, pulling on a pair of shorts. "Not complaining, these colours are very me."

"It's just one of my extra suits that I always carry just in case I visit Daxam or Colu. I need one of these suits. Black was just because."

Lena nodded as she began to get the suit on. She walked up to Kara, suit zipped halfway up.

"Okay, I know you can do this by yourself." Kara smirked standing up.

"Eh. I got bored. Can't you do it for me?" Kara scoffed and zipped it up. "What's the plan once we get to Alpha Corp?"

"We have some cargo for them. Once they sign off, Android and their workers are going to move the cargo to their warehouse giving us about two hours of free time while we fuel up and head back to Earth." She explained. "Oh, they tend to speak kryptonese not common."

"Oh, why do you need me?"

"I have to have a witness on my side cousin's rule to make sure the other side keeps their promises." Kara told her. "Oh, wait, I totally forgot!" Kara exclaimed, running out with super speed. She came back moments later with a piece of tech in her hand. "One of our creators gave me this after a difficult mission to a new territory where I desperately needed it. Programmed in it are about a thousand common languages. Here." She said, placing the piece around Lena's ear and turning it on."

"Rruv nahn gehd?"

"What?"

"Bem Rao, sorry." She apologized, fixing the piece again. "Zhi eller zha?"

Lena cocked an eyebrow, hearing the piece kick into gear. "Good, yes. I can understand you now."

"Great! Some phrases may be a bit weird it can't really translate idioms or metaphors, but it's good enough! Of course you can't speak it, but you can hear it now. Maybe on our break I can teach you a few words and phrases."

"Okay." Lena smiled, pecking Kara. "Little preview?"

"I love you." Kara smirked. "But it just sounds like common to you."

"Maybe without the translator then."

Lena smiled and kissed her, holding her hands and stepping a bit closer. She moved her arm around Kara's waist and played with the zipper at the top of her suit. The kryptonian kissed her back, wrapping her arms around her neck. She smirked when Lena began to unzip her suit. Her alarm went off, making her jump a bit.

"Sorry. We have to go." Kara interrupted, she whispered looking at her watch and zipping up her suit before they left, but getting pulled back in by Lena. She smiled and chuckled as she pulled away. "Later. Let's go."

"Business first, fun later. Got it captain." Lena sarcastically quipped saluting Kara.

"Kiss ass." She taunted.

"You would know."

Kara smirked and shook her head, heading out of the room and jogging down the ramp and calling back to Android. "See you later Android!"

"Okay."

"We should really go, Kara." Lena told her. "I want to get more time alone with you."

"I've tracked their ship to Yod-Colu." Kal told Portia. "Didn't Lex Luthor tell us stop following her? That he had it under control?"

"This may come as a surprise to you, but I don't trust him. We have to protect our own."

"Yeah… well I'll just tell him it was your idea."

"Fine. I'll go down. I have nothing to lose."

Kal sighed and turned back. "I'll stay at the rest stop outside their planet."

"We should go out there."

"And get caught? These are coluans. They're extremely smart. We should wait until they leave."

"What's going on?" Das yawned.

"We found them." Portia informed her, turning her head to her friend.

"Not really found. We don't know exactly where they are so we'll wait until they leave." Kal explained.

"Okay. Oh, I wanted to tell you something." She trailed walking away. When Portia didn't follow, she peeked from the hallway, calling. "Aren't you interested?"

"Yeah." She whispered.

The young captain followed Das through the hallway, trying to keep up with the wonderfully eccentric teen. She jogged up to catch up with her. The walked into the small room where Das slept. The young girl climbed up to her bed, looking for her tablet and hopped back down.

"So, I found some… things."

"Illegal things?"

"No, but I don't know how you'll react when I tell you."

"Das, what did you find?" She asked warily.

"I was snooping."

"For what?"

"I found some stuff on your friend."

"Das."

"I was curious and thought that I could find her."

"And?"

"I did." Das whispered giving her the tablet. "I'm sorry, Portia."

She looked down at the tablet, reading the obituary. For a long moment of silence, Portia just looked at the tablet, but then began to read it. Her face fell quickly as the realisation truly began to sink in. She sat down on a chair in the corner, closing the tablet and placing it in Das' hand. She covered her face, controlling her breathing as a way to keep her emotions in check.

"I'm sorry, I should've warned you more."

"I felt it in my heart. I didn't want to know, but I knew." She whispered, not looking up at Das. "I just need a moment."

Das sat down next to her, not speaking as she waited for her friend. She'd never seen her like this. Portia was like a mother to her, strong intelligent and formidable compared to the people in her life as a young child. It broke her to see this magnificent woman so broken. It was her fault, she thought, maybe it was better to keep her whereabouts hidden. She reached out and held Portia's hand.

"Throughout the years I'd always wanted to watch over her, I just wanted to see her one more time. After we get Lena back, drop me off at Idris-3R. She promised me she'd bring me there, but I didn't think it would be like this." She ruefully laughed.

"What did she say about it?"

"It had these purple skies which turned violet and then dark indigo as the sun set. The green hills looked teal in the sun. The water was pure and the forests lived and fought anything that tried to change them." Portia smiled. "She was super smart." She choked out. "Such a worry-wart. I should have listened to her." She confided.

"We'll head to Idris-3R. You can stay there as long as you need."

"I'm sorry you had to see me like this, Das." She whispered. "I'm sorry, Irena."

"So it seems that our promise has been kept?" Asked the coluan.

"Of course. And you'll keep up your end of the bargain?"

"Of course." He answered. "You'll have full protection from Luthor Corp and anything they try to do. I feel it is important to add that You will have to turn over a few more pieces of tech in the near future so we can use it to help expand your company. We're actually having a galla coming up where we can feature you."

"We can send a few pieces over once we get back. When is it?"

"Next month. Send a representative and we'll go ahead showcase yours alongside a few other tech companies and groups. We love foreign inventions."

"Great, well any problems contact Kal-El and we'll be there."

"Thank you Kara Zor-El." He said ending the meeting with a handshake.

Kara sent Android on with the rest of the work, turning to Lena. "We have the rest of the day free then."

"Perfect." She said walking with her as they let the building. "What were they talking about with protection from my brother?"

"It's nothing, just trying to make sure Lex doesn't try to buy us up. We are successful, but not wealthy because we try to make tech attainable for everyone we can."

"Oh, I could just negoti-"

"It's okay. We have enough protection, we don't even need to really worry about him, just preventative measures. Now, let's try to find a place to eat."

"Great, I'm famished." Lena sighed. She looked down when Kara took her hand, leaning against her. "Are we allowed here?"

"Of course. They aren't tied down by religions, just pure hardcore facts."

Lena kissed Kara's forehead, rubbing her thumb against her hand. They meandered down the streets, looking at different eateries. Kara pulled off to the side, finding a map.

"There are a few kryptonian food places here. I think you'll like it. It's… richer than most human foods, so the portions are smaller. While it looks bland, our spices have a much bigger kick than your spices even compared to paprika."

"So it's spicy?"

"Not like a lot of the food in the Raecus system. Just has a bit of a surprise in every bite. Come on, there's a chain here from Daxam."

~12 years earlier~

"What do you mean I can't see her?" Irena asked Lex.

"I mean that a deal was made, room was lost, ship's all ready to leave by tomorrow, you pick a reason. You're on the Tävling, no questions. We need you on that ship. You have a week before you're off. Now leave before I get an even worse migraine."

"What do you mean by deal?"

"Dwarf Star Technologies." He said dismissively standing up.

"How did yo-"

"I know everything Miss Shaw." He told her in a bored sighed. "I can also protect you. You see I know that they're after you. I also know that they want Rebecca. Portia? Whatever she calls herself. They said I could keep you for my highest crew while I keep your creation on the Raza. It's safer, trust me. They said as long as you two aren't together, they'll let her survive."

"This makes no sense. Aren't we basically disposable to you?"

Lex shrugged and nodded. "It makes it more fun for me. I always love drama."

"I want out." She said standing up slowly.

"Sadly that's not your choice. You leave when you die."

"I'd rather die than never see Portia again."

"... No." He said furrowing his brows. "You can say your goodbyes now because you won't see her again."

"You're insane."

"No, just bored." He huffed sitting back down. "You can go ahead and see yourself out."

Irena clenched her jaw and walked out, going to find Portia. Lex looked down at his tablet and called up his sister. After a few rings, he saw his sister using her watch, by the angle, to talk to him meaning that she was 'busy'.

"I need you to do some work for me, Lena."

"What is it Lex?"

"I need you on the Raza by 0400 tomorrow."

"What's the rush?"

"You'll have to watch one of the crew members, Portia. Make sure she doesn't try to contact Irena Shaw while she's on board. If she does we lose our holdings and shares in Dwarf Star Tech."

"Okay." She sighed, "See you there then."

Lex ended the call, shaking his head at the idiotic predicament he put himself into. Lena huffed in annoyance. She hated it when Lex hired her, especially when she was having fun. With a task like this, she might as well enjoy her freedom. Ever since she turned 16, Lena began to find better company by being with those around her. She sat up, climbing out of the bed and getting dressed. She glanced at the figure watching her.

"Leaving so soon?" They asked her.

"Nyssa, you know what it's like with him. He is a grade a asshole."

"You still have things to learn, Enqua'."

"Like what?" Lena asked walking up to the assassin.

Nyssa chuckled and crawled across the bed, pulling Lena back in by the belt, unbuckling it and kissing her stomach as she pulled down the leather pants.

"Why did I even get dressed?" Lena whispered in a sigh.

"Because you thought you could get away" she taunted pulling her in for a kiss. "Stay a bit longer."

"I really want to," She whispered holding her hand, "I'm just… oh fuck it." Lena smirked as she pressed herself against the assassin and kissing her neck and dragging her hand down between Nyssa's thighs.


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't you want me to teach you Kryptonese?" Kara breathed as Lena kissed her neck, nipping her skin lightly.

"I'm better with context clues."

Lena kissed her softly, grabbing onto Kara's hips with one hand and unzipping her suit with the other. She pulled away as she pushed the fabric off of Kara's shoulder, kissing her warm skin while removing it. Lena looked up at the young woman, taking her hand and leading her from the middle of the room to the bed. Kara sat on edge of the bed, holding the brunette's hands and gently pulled her close, sliding the zipper down and slipping her hands under the suit and around her waist. She pulled her onto her lap, sliding off the black suit and helped her take off her tank top and bra. Lena smirked and kissed her forehead, standing up to take off her clothes and letting it fall to the ground.

Kara's cheeks instantly went flush. She reached out and pulled Lena back in to kiss her. Her heart pounded in her chest as Lena pressed her against the bed, climbing on next to her. Luthor placed her hand under her shirt at her hip, lightly dragging her hand across her stomach and began to pull down the suit, tossing it to the ground. She sat between Kara's legs, going back up to kiss her, and placed her hand on Kara's thigh, rubbing soft circles on the inside of her leg. Trailing soft kisses down her body to her stomach, going further down to her center, Lena smiled as she heard Kara's breathing become more uneven, her excitement getting the better of her. The young Luthor resettled herself on the bed, laying down on her stomach as she licked up Kara's slick slit. She bit her lip, grabbing her partner's leg and pulling it over her shoulder, loving the feeling of the tough muscle flex every few moments. Lena kissed her clit, poking her tongue out to flick the hard muscle as Kara let out a soft moan, her back arching up a little. She dragged her tongue back down to her center, pushing it between her labia and into her. Lena scratched her hands down Kara's sides and dropped them at her legs. She looked up, watching as Kara held herself up by her arm and had her other hand on the Luthor's shoulder. Her eyes were shut as she slowly ground against Lena's mouth, heavy breathes huffing from her as she got closer.

"Lena, sokao. Shit." Kara sighed.

Lena cocked her head to the side, trying to understand the context of that word but giving up to more important matters. As Kara got closer, she began to dig her fingers into her hips, reaching down to grab Lena's hand and lightly squeezed it. Her words came out in low incoherent hisses as she came. Kara brought her hands up to her forehead, gasping for air as Lena crawled her way back up to kiss her. They embraced one another tightly. Lena sat up, pulling Kara up to rest against her stomach.

"Did you learn anything?" Kara asked.

"I think I need another lesson." Lena smirked.

Kara shook her head and looked up at Lena.

~6 Years Ago~

"I need you to upgrade her, Zor-El." Shaw commanded the doctor.

Her skin was pale even compared to how she was before she got sick. The young doctor sighed, closing her eyes. She heard heavy footsteps approach her in the small room. Shaw looked up to see a somber man standing next to her.

"What do you want, Lex?" She asked him.

"I just wanted to let you know that this wasn't the plan. I'm sorry for this."

"What do you mean?"

"That we couldn't cure you."

"I'm glad. The past 6 years have been awful without Portia."

Lex looked down at her and nodded. "I'll let you know now that we will protect her until she passes away. My sister and I will watch over her."

"For an asshole, you're all right."

"I have my moments."

Irena closed her eyes and sighed. "Tell her I still love her, please."

A moment passed in silence. She looked around seeing Zor-El walk in holding another dose for her IV bag.

"The android will do that I guess." She whispered to herself. Shaw picked up a flash drive from the bedside table and held it out to her doctor. "This is the hard drive for the last upgrade to make her a fully functioning android. Just plug it into her back panel and it will automatically process it."

"Okay."

"Kara, what's wrong?" Android asked.

"I've been thinking about my deal." Kara sighed. "I don't know what to do. Protecting the Lithors in exchange for tech and connections has not been for free. I just broke it and now… I just don't know."

"What might happen?"

"At first the only cost was covering up. But now there's more at stake for me."

"What's the cost?"

"Lena." Kara sighed. "I think I can't do this. I don't want her to get hurt in this. Kal-El will help me, but… this is far from his expertise. Can you call him up?"

"Yes." She nodded turning around to call the CFO.

"Kara, it's been finalized. You can't go back."

"That's not why I was calling. Lex is threatening Lena."

"This is why I told you not to sign on with him. What did you trade?"

"Cover ups. I made sure to not learn about his business in order to get what I needed."

"You… you're just like your father. All of this research all of it. Allt khap zyhrv padhah zhadif!"

(All of my work for nothing!)

"I will fix it, Kal-El. Sokao, vokai khap. I'm sorry."

(Please, i'll help.)


	10. Chapter 10

Kara sank down in her chair. Kal-El hadn't been this mad since they were young and she stole one of his toys and broke it. That long ago. She sighed and brought her hand to her forehead, shaking her head and standing up. Kara didn't know what to do. How would she help? Should she help? Of course she should that's what they do. They expose the bad guys and save the day. Super heros really, they're like super heros.

"I heard yelling, is everything okay?" Lena asked, walking in.

"Yeah. We're going to that station before we leave. We need to fuel up and-"

"Get supplies. I got it. If something's wrong, please tell me. I need to know what I can do." Lena sighed. "How's Android been?"

"Just fine." The machine responded.

"And not deaf." Kara smirked. "Why don't you hang out with her for a while, I need to... work on some stuff. Android, let's go."

She stood up and pecked Lena on the cheek before leaving to her room. The young Luthor sighed and walked up to Android, sitting against the desk.

"What's up with her?"

"Kara said not to tell you. It's very personal for her. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault." Lena muttered looking up to where Kara disappeared. "I worry about her. I hate seeing her so stressed."

"Me too." Android agreed. "I think there's something wrong with me."

"What do you mean?"

"I have memories from a different person in my hard drive. Someone by the name of Irena Shaw. The memories give me emotions. I thought I was a stunted AI, but now I don't know."

"That is bizarre, I'm sorry that you're going through this. Maybe you were meant for so much more?"

"I don't know."

"It'll be okay."

Lena slumped against the desk before pushing off and going back to her post as Android began their flight to the Coluan station.

Portia felt so empty. She didn't realize how much she relied on that hope. She lost Irena years ago, but it was enough to continue. All she wanted to do was curl up on the ground and cry. Why did this affect her so much. Why did she feel so much nothingness.

"Portia." A soft voice called to her.

She looked up at Das, and sighed. "I'm sorry. I'm just lost."

"You still wanna get Lena back?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I'll watch the ship and go out to get her. You stay here."

Portia nodded, smiling a bit as the young green-haired girl hugged her tightly. She loved the spirit of this child. Bold yet bashful, eccentric but contained, a genius but always willing to learn and so damn modest. Das stood up and walked away, going back to the deck. She waited for the ship, pondering the everything she and Portia talked about. She couldn't believe everything she was told. All of those stories. She was really in love, and to have everything taken from her. How could she act 'normal'. Das heard her name called. Looking up, Kal was turned to her.

"They're docking here." He informed her.

"Okay. I'll go up and ask for Lena. You just be ready to fly once I get back. Watch over Portia please."

"I will."

Das smiled a bit and left the ship, a message from her navigator about which dock they were going to. She guessed it would've been something important to know. She walked to their port, unlocking it once the green light came on. The young hacker walked up the ramp and knocked on the door. She came face to face with Lena.

"Da-Five." Lena quickly corrected.

"Hey, you're okay."

"Yeah. I was accepted onto the ship. Have you been following us?"

"Just to make sure you were okay and not a hostage."

"Lex gave you the message about me being okay, right?"

"Yes, but we weren't sure."

"Oh, well… I'm fine. I've been helping Kara and Android."

"Well, Portia is going through some hard times. We could really use you. We're bringing her to Idris-3R where someone she loved was buried."

"Oh, I didn't realise Irena passed away." Lena whispered. "Sure, I'll go with you. Kara and I could follow."

As the young pirate was about to talk, she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Das, I'm sorry we don't have to bring her if she doesn't want to come."

"Portia." Lena smiled.

"Hey. How's it been? You seem very happy."

"Yeah. I am."

"Miss Luthor, we should get the supplies if we really want to get back on time." The Android informed Lena, walking to the ramp. She looked at the captain. It was her. The woman in her memory banks. "Portia." She whispered. "You're Portia?" The woman cocked her head to the side. "You are, you're just older."

"I'm sorry. I… I don't know who you are." She responded.

Lena cleared her throat and turned to Das. "We'll follow you. Just tell us when."

The two left leaving Portia and Android on the deck. They stared at each other for a while.

"I was created by Irena Shaw." The machine informed her. "I was supposed to be given to you."

"Irena was very against this. She would never… why?"

"She was sick and didn't want to leave you in the universe. She gave me memories. Her memories, your memories. You were an experiment, Rebecca. She stole you and you changed your name to Portia, the name of your mom. You ran through the universe staying one step ahead and hiding. That's when we were split apart." Android took a step forward holding Portia's hands. "She cried, that first year, she was broken and couldn't bare to be without you. Every night after she stayed hoping to see you one day. I feel everything she felt. She coded her memories her emotions. I understand what she went through. The sadness, the happiness. The lust and pure love she felt with you."

Portia just shook her head. "But your not her."

"No. I'm not." Android confided.

Portia nodded. "But, I don't- what else of her is in you?"

"I know her passions and her interests in her life. I understand her feelings and dispositions. I may not be her, but she wanted me to be yours."

"I think I need time to process this." Portia whispered, turning away. "What did she think before she died?"

"I only know what she said, but not what she felt."

"What did she say?"

The machine closed her eyes and thought back to her memories. "To Lex Luthor she said, 'Tell her I still love her, please.'"

"I…" Portia continued down the ramp to catch up with Das.

Android sighed and walked back onboard as they left for Idris-3R.


	11. Chapter 11

Kara looked down at the picture in her hands. Her parents and her sitting in a garden modeled after those in England. She missed them so much, but they would be so disappointed in her. Her mom would berate her on pairing up with 'That man' and covering up justice. Her dad on the other hand would congratulate her on her pairing up with Luthor, but also show disdain for her choice to give up justice. They were the El family, maybe Kara just had to learn that the greater good is more important than personal interests. An arm wrapped across her shoulders as she regarded the family portrait. She looked up to see Lena, eyes closed and just embracing her loosely. The young Luthor kissed her temple, kneeling down next to her.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing." Kara lied in a sigh.

"You are not a good liar, Kara. You know that."

"I do. I just don't want to talk about it."

"Okay." Lena nodded, holding Kara's hand and standing up. "Come on, let's lie down for a while."

"Why not." Kara shrugged, walking over to the bed.

She flopped down, Lena crawling up next to her and cuddling into her side. Kara glanced down and combed her hand through her girlfriend's thin black hair as they rested on the soft mattress. Lena shifted around until she was spooning the kryptonian.

"I love you." Lena tentatively confided.

"Rroap oukiem khuhp." Kara smiled, squeezing her hand gently.

"So you do know her." Das connected, looking at Portia.

"Yup." She answered flatly.

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know." She whispered. "I don't know. I just… I feel like Irena didn't know what she was doing when she made Android. Maybe the disease fucked with her mind."

"So, what's going to happen to her then?"

"I don't know."

"Maybe you can ask her. Talk with her about this. Maybe you two can figure this out."

"We'll see." Portia shrugged. "How far do we have?"

"About 17 parsecs. So 6 and a half hours. Make a decision, you have time."

"Thank you."

"Thank you for taking care of me." She said hugging Portia.

The captain smiled and patted her back.

"Kara, please, I promise I won't laugh." Lena pleaded as she smirked.

The blonde covered her face and shook her head. "Just teach me a different word, Lena."

"No, come on. You can do it." She chuckled pulling her hands away. "Okay. Bonjour."

"What does it mean?"

"'Hello how are you'. Alright. Bonjour."

"Bonjour."

"Comment ça va?"

"Comma za va." Kara sighed looking at the chuckling brunette. "I knew it!"

"No, no, no. Okay, sorry." Lena apologized, pulling Kara close. "This one's easy. Je te veux."

"Je te veux." Kara repeated.

"Well if you insist." Lena smirked.

She leant into Kara, quickly pressing her against the bed.

"What does it mean?"

Lena didn't answer at first, pressing soft kisses against her throat, resting her lips against her windpipe as she explained, "I want you."

"Lena." She chuckled, as the brunette kissed her shoulder. "What's on the agenda this time?"

"Whatever you want." She smirked as she unbuttoned Kara's shirt.

"Hmm." She began, taking Lena's hands and pulling her close.

Kara smirked as she flipped the brunette on her back. She straddled her hips, leaning back down and practically tore off Lena's dark green sweater and black bra. Her fingers traced the soft skin of her chest, moving down the center and curving over to lightly brush her thumb across her breast. She took the sensitive skin into her mouth and rolled her tongue across it, smirking as her skin prickled. Kara scraped her nails down Lena's sides, stopping to lie next to her before dragging her hand over and between her thighs. Lena pulled her bottoms down, kicking them off. Kara pulled apart her legs, wrapping her leg around Lena's to keep her legs splayed. Luthor smirked and tipped Kara's head up to kiss her gently, her tongue slipping between her lips and swirling around her girlfriend's before pulling away and pecking her cheek. Kara pulled away, sliding down as she scraped her fingers across Luthor's thighs.

"What's going on?" Lena asked.

"Nothing." Kara replied curtly, sliding her fingers between her wet folds.

"Kara." She shivered.

"Lena." She warned back, biting her clavicle hard.

"Hey!"

"Sorry." She muttered, pressing her finger into her.

Kara sucked her clavicle into her mouth, licking her warm skin lightly as she fingered her. She shifted herself back up a bit higher to kiss her. Her fingers hooked inside of Lena, her the muscles flex and relax around them as she pumped them in and out, her warm wet walls getting slick. She pushed back the hood of her clit with her thumb and gently pressed it. Lena moaned a low tone, grinding her hips against her hand, and kissed Kara's jaw. She wrapped a hand around the back of her neck, pulling her close.

"Kara." She groaned. "Just… unhh… just left a bit."

Zor-El twisted her fingers to her right, going a bit harder against her clit, and dragging her tongue up her collarbone and to her neck, nipping her skin. Lena let out a soft moan and snapped her legs shut, turning to face Kara. She continued to grind against her hand sliding her own hand to Kara's side, gripping her tightly.

"Unhh… K-Kara." Lena gasped into her girlfriend's shoulder. "Fuck. I love you."

Kara looked at her, her eyes clouding over with pride and reassurance as she as looked into Lena's green eyes. She pulled her hand out of her, trailing her wet fingers up Lena's abdomen and breasts before leaning in to kiss her. Kara pushed back her dark hair, pressing her forehead to the other woman's and embraced the brunette.

"I traded with Luthor. Protection and tech for keeping his secrets."

"You what?" Lena asked looking up at her.

"I was working with Lex for cheap safety for what I thought was some small smuggling business. Once I found out, I couldn't leave."

"You waited post coitus to tell me?"

"You couldn't get as mad."

"Oxytocin is hiding it, but I'm so disappointed."

"Well, I switched vendors and now I'm just waiting for shit to hit the fan."

"What about Kal-El?"

"He's mad, but he'll get over it." Kara sighed sitting up.

"What's Lex going to do?"

"Expose this."

"Okay, I'll be here then." Lena comforted, kneeling on the bed as she reached for Kara's hand. "What has he made you do?"

"I hold and hide his legal information. It's on Earth on a flash drive. I can't cover myself though." Kara sighed covering her face with her hands. "As long as you and Kal-El are safe… everything will be fine. He can protect himself, I'll just take the fall."

"What about me?"

"You can stay with us until I'm free from this controversy."


	12. Chapter 12

Portia walked to the training room in the back of the ship. She grabbed a pair of gloves in the corner of the room and yanked them on. She tightened them as she walked to the punching bag and pressed her fist against it. Portia huffed and jabbed the bag as hard as she could. The faux leather bent in before swinging back. She elbowed it as it came back, grunting and punching it again. Portia grabbed the bag to steady it and gave it a quick roundhouse kick, following it through with another elbow. She felt her blood racing, electricity shooting through her nerves. Her eyes flickered for a moment before she pulled herself away from the bag. She shook her head and pulled off her gloves.

"What have you decided?" A timid voice asked.

"... I'll see what happens." She responded looking at Das.

"Well, we're about four hours away. You may want to make a decision soon."

"Thank you, Das." Portia nodded, glancing at her crew member.

Android descended the ramp to Idris-3R. She decided to wear a more casual outfit rather than her usual full bodysuit as a way to blend in. She glanced around finding the Raza a little ways away. Das was standing outside talking to a tall black man in semi-formal garb. Android waited for Lena and Kara to exit as well before locking up the ship. Lena was wearing the same clothes she'd originally been in when they met. Kara was wearing her business clothes as a form of respect to Portia.

"So, going to Earth afterwards is a good idea. I'll give you what I know and send a copy to Kal-El. I don't know what's going to happen, but I'll make sure Kal protects you."

"Does he even like me?"

"He doesn't mind you, but he trusts me."

"So by association, I'm protected."

"Yes. I can also talk to the coluans and have them set up safety nets."

Lena nodded and looked up at Android. "So what's your plan?"

"I plan to stay with Portia, but it just depends on what she decides. If she decides not to take me, can you get rid of Irena's memories?"

"Of course. What do you want us to do with it?"

"Could you give it to her? She can decide what to do with it. Whether she decides to keep it or not, is up to her."

"Okay." Kara nodded, hugging her.

Android walked near the Raza, waiting for Portia to come out. Portia walked down the ramp, spotting Android and walked directly to her, grabbing her hand and walking away before anyone could say a word. Android watched her confused but followed her to a graveyard.

"I honestly don't know what I'm doing." Portia sighed, looking across the many stones to find Irena. "I just don't know. Weird not being in control. Weird not knowing what's going to happen next. Scary that I trust her so much and that I… Hell, I don't know." She muttered, stopping at an old grave.

She knelt down at the metal plaque on the ground. It was green and bronze with an empty place for flowers. Irena's name was raised on it with her birth and death date on it. Honestly, Portia still didn't believe it. She thought that maybe it was a trick. How could this all be perfectly timed? Portia heard soft feet near her. She ignored it, if it was some assassin or guard, she really didn't care.

A cold careful hand rested on her shoulder and knelt down next to her.

"I'll go with you." She nodded.

"Let's go then."

Android stood up and held out her hand.


End file.
